


Things Research Shows You

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick is Trouble, Gen, Tim is Distant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Dick discovers Tim is missing a spleen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Research Shows You

One of the worst things about taking over the role of Batman was all the reports that came with it.

Dick didn’t remember Bruce spending nearly this much time in front of a computer. Then again, when he had been Robin he largely spent his time harassing an elderly British butler instead of paying attention to what his adoptive father did with his free time. Now that he was stuck doing paper work for a good chunk of his day, he was sincerely regretting not listening more when Bruce told him about the importance of diligence.

About two seconds away from giving up, the computer dinged at him. The mockingly cheerful noise earned a glare from him.

“Don’t look so angry boy wonder,” Babs chided through the speakers.

Dick perked up a smile pulling over his features. “Well if I had known it was you on the other side I wouldn’t have been so annoyed.”

Babs arched an eyebrow at him over the screen. A small smile pulled at her lips and she shook her head. “Who else would it be? I just got through all of the recent medical records you asked for. Myself, Steph and Cass.”

Dick nodded, pulling up the files she sent to him. He paused, frowning at the list. “Wait, what about Tim? I need to update his information.”

Babs hesitated, looking ever so slightly uncomfortable. “Well… Most of his files are blocked off, even from me. And the ones that are open I’m sure he doesn’t want you to know about.”

There was a halt to Dick’s thoughts. He’d known that becoming Batman would be hard, relationships would be strained. He’d just never thought it would utterly destroy what he had with Tim. This was just another reminder that things might never get fixed. It pulled a sigh from him. “Why?”

“He only gave me some of the more important medical stuff because, and I quote, ‘there is always a chance a new venom will show up and I want to be prepared’,” Babs rattled off, somehow matching Tim’s recently acquired monotone voice.

Dick rubbed his forehead. “Can you just tell me so I can put it into the records?”

Babs was quiet a moment, either deciding on what to do or going over something on her own computer. Knowing her, it was probably both. “Fine. Here are his records. Just don’t freak out the next time you see him.”

“Like I would ever,” Dick replied, attempting humor but her sharp look quickly stopped that plan. “Yeah, okay, I won’t.”

With one last meaningful look on her part, Babs sent over the file and shut off her feed. She had much more important things to do than be Dick’s errand girl.

Dick hunkered down for another hour of pouring over pixelized words and horrors. He fully expected to be Tim’s file to be filled with blanks and cut outs. What he got was the bare minimum of an obsuredly tiny amount. Reading over it once and Dick knew Tim had spent hours pulling out every bit of information he deemed 'need to know only’.

It left the file as the shortest, most clincial paragraph that Dick had ever read.

Despite the miniscule report there was one line that stuck out. One that slammed into Dick’s stomach and held on, reminding him that Tim needed help.

Last he checked Tim had had all functioning organs, which included the spleen. According to that tiny five word sentence Tim no longer possessed one of the bodies tiny defences against illnesses. And the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. In the recent months Tim had been looking increasingly haggard. As if he was always fighting away some flu. Always just a day away from doctor ordered bed rest. In constant need of a good nights sleep and some orange juice.

Dick groaned, burying his face in his hands.

This was his brother. This was someone he cared about and he was doing nothing to help him. He had said, over and over, he would always protect his tiny baby brother. Clearly he’d failed at that. Just another reminder that he wasn’t meant to fill Bruce’s shoes.

Forcing the self-hatred away, Dick reached over to grab his phone. Not giving himself a chance to regret his choice, he dialed a very familiar number.

The ringing went on for what felt like hours.

Tim wouldn’t answer. There was no reason for him to. Not with their relationship standing where it was. Dick’s shoulders slumped in defeat. He hung on for just another second.

“Hello?”

Dick jerked up straight. “Timmy? Is that you?”

There was a pause before an answer. “Yes, it’s Tim Drake. Dick?”

Blowing out a breath, Dick smiled. “Hey, I just wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?”

Taking on the role of Batman had been hard and Dick had thought the reports were the worst part. He’d been dead wrong. Keeping up with the people he loved was the hardest part.  
Now he knew why Bruce was always so alone.


End file.
